I won't let go
by wxnderfullife
Summary: Kurt and Blaine can't wait to be fathers, but will they cope if they loose the chance. please review..
1. Chapter 1

Kurt awoke with a start he was 24 weeks pregnant and he was glowing, he turned over to see his husband peacefully asleep next to him and all he could do was smile. When they found out Kurt was pregnant they were over the moon.

FlashBack..

Kurt stared down at the stick in his hands it was his second stick that was confirming he was pregnant, shocked was a understatement of how he felt right now.

"Blaine, Blaine can you come here a sec" he shouted for his bathroom

A few moments later Blaine appeared "what's is it ba.." He stopped suddenly noticing what was in his husbands hands, he looked up at Kurt and then back to he stick.

"Babe, is that? Is that a pregnancy test?" He asked still staring at the stick

"Em.. Yes, and it-it's positive" Kurt said biting his lip

"Omg!" Blaine shouted

"Omg, we're going to be parents, parents Kurt" he ran to his husband and picker him up hugging him so tight.

Kurt's eyes began to water, Blaine noticed this and put him down

"What is it love? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no these are happy tears" he said and smiled "We're going to be parents"

Flashback end..

Kurt quickly and quietly got out of bed and walked to his bathroom without disturbing his husband, when he was done he came back to bed and snuggled into his husband.


	2. I won't let go chapter 2

When Kurt woke again he was greeted with a kiss from his husband and a blush grew across his cheeks, he loved him Blaine could do that even after all these years.

That day they didn't have much to do they were finishing painting the nursery for there soon to be newest houseguest, Blaine had some work to do as well and Kurt always got tired because of his pregnancy so Blaine could work will he slept.

They then had some lunch, soup that Blaine made the night before and sandwiches before finally settling down to watch a movie together on the couch. Blaine did some work on his computer while Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder. After about an hour or two later Blaine could here Kurt's breathing slow so he picked up his husband and tucked him into bed as far as the covers would go around his growing belly.

When it came to around 4ish Blaine went in to check on Kurt but when he saw next he wasn't prepared for.

When he walked in he found his husband in tears knees to chest and head in hands.

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine comforted by pulling Kurt into a right embrace.

"I d-don't know, it h-hurts" Kurt sobbed out, his eyes puffy and red from crying

"What's hurts Kurt? Is it the baby?" Blaine asked eyes wide

"I-I think it might be, Blaine it h-hurts so much" Kurt almost screamed

"Okay baby, it's okay. I'm gonna take you to the hospital" he said as he ran to put his shoes on and get Kurt's.

Kurt just nodded and did what Blaine told him too.

Blaine held Kurt's hand all the way to the hospital and tried to keep him calm as much as he could.

When they arrived in the hospital Blaine carried Kurt inside bridal style but barely got inside when Kurt let out a horrible cry of pain, the nurses and doctor were all over him straight away and before Blaine could say anything he was taken away from him and told to take a seat in the waiting room.


	3. I won't let go Chapter 3

As Blaine was sitting in the waiting room all he could hear was Kurt crying out his name.

"Blaine, please Blaine"

His heart broke for his husband,

He wanted to go in there and hold Kurt and tell him everything was gonna be okay but he couldn't. So he took this opportunity to call his and Kurt's parents to let them know what was happening even if he knew nothing himself.

"Hello" a gruff voice answered on the other end

"Hello Burt, it's Blaine" he stated

"Oh hello Blaine, is everything okay"

Hearing how genuinely concerned his father-in-law sounded just made Blaine loose it. He was a wreck and Burt could tell.

"Blaine wants happened?"

"I-I'm sorry, i just I don't really know, Kurt was sleeping and then he was crying and saying he was in pain so I brought him to the hospital but now I don't know what's happening, I don't know what to do Burt" Blaine put his head in his hands and began to cry again when he heard Burt say something to Carole on the other end.

"Okay Blaine, I want you to do something for me, you listening?"

Blaine nodded until he realised Burt could not see him so he whispered "yes" down the line

"Good, Blaine I want you to take a deep breath for me and then go and ask the doctor what's happening with Kurt, I'll stay on the phone so you can tell me okay?"

"Okay.." Blaine took a deep breath and then walked into Kurt's room he instantly regretted this choice as all he could focus on was his husband in pain, screaming his name as of this he rushed to his side and took one hand in his while the other stroked back his brown locks from his forehead, "hey hey baby, it's okay love, I'm here just breath Kurt come on"

"B-Blaine?" Kurt said as his sobs subsided

"Yes baby, come on just breath I'm here, don't worry" he said calmly

"Blaine p-please don't leave me" Kurt pleaded

"I'm not going anywhere baby, see my hand (Blaine lifted there intertwined hands so Kurt could see) I won't let go" Blaine promised

Burt heard these words and chose to hang up because Blaine had what he need and Kurt had what he needed they had each other and that's all they wanted. When he was off the phone he sent Blaine a message saying 'Booked flight tickets be there tomorrow morning, stay strong and let us know if any news'.


	4. I wont let go Chapter 4

After Kurt's breakdown, they had to sedate him so they could take him for a mri to see if the baby was okay. Blaine took this short time to text Burt back and say 'see you soon, thank you and he's just away for a mri'

The nurses brought Kurt back not that much later, he was just waking up and they were now waiting for his results. Soon a doctor came in and told Blaine that Kurt had to have an emergency operation as he sadly lost the baby.

When Blaine heard this he went numb, he couldn't move and he felt like he was suffocating.

All hat went round his head was.. Why? Why did this happen? Why to them? How would Kurt take it? He immediately looked back at his husband and began to cry, at the sound of this Kurt's eyes opened and he looked at Blaine so confused.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" His voice croaky

"Kurt, listen none of this was your fault okay?" Kurt nodded

"Baby, I'm sorry so sorry, we lost the baby"

Kurt's eyes immediately started watering, "no Blaine, no please, no no no, Blaine please"

Blaine immediately got onto the bed next to Kurt and held his husband close, while Kurt cried into Blaine and whispered 'no' and 'please' over and over again.

The doctor arrived back in after ten mins to get Kurt ready for the surgery.

Kurt was taken then from him and his waiting game had begun, he now had to wait to see if his husband would be okay, and more importantly if they would be okay.

2 hours later a doctor entered and told him that the surgery was done, no complications and he could go and see Kurt but he was still sleeping.

He walked with the doctor till they came to a doorway and Blaine entered, he was taken back by his husband. His skin paler than usual, wires all over him and an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He sat down beside him and took his cold hand into his, he so wanted to cry but he knew one of them had to be strong and it was gonna have to be him.


	5. IWLG Chapter 5 Hope You've Enjoyed!

Blaine had his hand in Kurt's and head on the side of Kurt's bed when he heard Kurt begin to stir, Blaine pressed the nurses button as Kurt looked up at his husband who's blue eyes had met Blaine's hazel ones. Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile, "hi baby" he said stoking his hair.

"Hi" Kurt said voice croaky again

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked concerned

"I'm, I'm okay" Kurt said remembering why he was here

"How are you?"

"Me? Yeh I'm okay" Blaine replied sympathetically smiling at this husband again

"You know it's okay not to be?" Kurt told him

Hearing Kurt say this made Blaine break his eyes began watering and Kurt pulled him close, hugging his husband and telling him it would be okay, they would be okay because they had each other and their love was strong enough.

When Kurt got moved back to his room, he and Blaine cuddled together on Kurt's bed as Kurt cried into Blaine and Blaine sang to him,

I will stand by you,

I will help you through when you've done all you can do and you can't cope, I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fights, I will hold you tight and I won't let go.

when Kurt was finally asleep he phoned Burt and told him everything. He told him he was so sorry, to look after Kurt and himself and he would see him soon and it was now the early morning on the next day that Burt and Carole would be arriving along with Finn and Rachel who Burt had informed.

Blaine set his phone down and looked down at his husband and knew this wasn't going to be easy but as long as they had each other it would all be okay.


End file.
